


Time Travel Blues

by Sapphire_Spark



Series: Eight Sabbats, Eight Stories [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, Imprinting, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychic Bond, Psychic Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Spark/pseuds/Sapphire_Spark
Summary: One Night on the TARDIS brings past and present together...She whispered into the darkness, " I'm home, Doctor. This is where I once belonged... "Her mom and stepfather, far from a happy family, always fighting.Scarred walls.Broken dishes..."But I was never truly happy there."





	Time Travel Blues

Time Travel Blues

_By Sapphire_Spark_

_I got those jet pack blues_

_Just like Judy_

_The kind that make June feel like September_

_I'm the last one that you'll ever remember_

Peri looked out over her hometown from the TARDIS' doors. Baltimore, so many memories, and emotional ties. Nightmares layered between fear and pain. Her mom and stepfather, far from a happy family, always fighting. Scarred walls, broken dishes, walking the streets, sitting drinking the bitter tears of death mixed with whisky, coming home, just to say "I'm sorry" and go back to the same thing. Every. Single. Night.

 

_And I'm trying to find my peace of mind_

_Behind these two white highway lines_

_When the city goes silent_

_The ringing in my ears gets violent_

_Why her?_ Peri's thoughts turned toward her mom. Janine loved her daughter , and after Paul died in a boating accident, she made Peri's healing her mission, knowing she would heal along with her. Two months later, she met Howard Foster at a backyard graduation party. sparks flew, and a week later they started dating. A year later they married. Howard was loaded, and he decided he would pay Peri's tuition on top of a semester stipend. However Peri would have to pay a steep price that left scars on her soul from all the secrets kept and wrongs done to her. Janine grew distant and seemed to care more for Howard than her, leaving Peri to her own devices.

She's in a long black coat tonight

Waiting for me in the downpour outside

She's singing "Baby come home" in a melody of tears

While the rhythm of the rain keeps time

That's when _he_ took the opportunity to have her 'take care' of his need

 _"It's okay, Peri. . ._ _it'll be our secret." Why did I believe him?_

She was reminded of the times she gave him her body, gave in to carnal desire not her own, to satisfy him.

Each assault took its toll on her body. Only to be with the Doctor, and her mom's voice echoing in her ears. " Peri, come home."

_And I remember "Baby, come home"_

_"Baby, come home"_

_"Baby, come home"_

_"Baby, come home"_

_Did you ever love her? Do you know?_

_Or did you never want to be alone?_

_And she was singing "Baby, come home"_

_"Baby, come home"_

Each violation killing her inside, the depraved darkness written in her tears that soaked her sheets along with empty longing,

all vile sick reminders that he would get what he wanted from her. A hell far worse, even the Doctor strangling her was tame compared to this!

_He forces her down on the bed. Hard_

_She remembers his hands slowly roaming over her body..._

_the heated tongue lapping at her neck, savoring her breasts, then finally dipping down toward between-_

*No... no. no.* she didn't want to remember... not like this,

_\- her spread legs, slipping inside, teasing the unwanted pooling heat as a moan escaped her lips..._

_replacing tongue with fingers thrusting deeper, curing, stroking all the right spots..._

A geisha, a slave to his will, even giving in willingly!

_Twisted into normalcy..._ _laying back, only to disconnect and go numb._ _Forced euphoria washing over her ... It’s not what she wanted!_

_A double life-two persona, two worlds..._

_One broken soul._

_I've got those jet pack blues_

_Fight off the light tonight and just stay with me_

_Honey, don't you leave_

. Coming home was a lot less easier when you've been traveling across time and space with a madman in a blue box having the adventure of a lifetime!

Don't you remember how we used to split a drink?

It never mattered what it was

I think our hands were just that close

The sweetness never lasted, no

She whispered into the darkness, " I'm home, Doctor. This is where I once belonged... Baltimore was my home, yet I feel like I was never truly happy there. But I'm not ready to stop traveling with you just yet," "I know, you want to go back, but the past keeps you from doing so," he murmured, hugging her from behind. Peri froze at the contact, letting out a soft cry as memories came flooding back, relaxing into his embrace. Mixed emotions, always with him. Hate and love, delight and revulsion swirling around muddling her thoughts to the point where she couldn't form a coherent commentary.

She's in a long black coat tonight

Waiting for me in the downpour outside

She's singing "Baby come home" in a melody of tears

While the rhythm of the rain keeps time

Still watching her shell slowly breaking while the demon consumed the darkness hidden inside her soul, replacing it with something far more sick. A pure, twisted, untamed _want_ that indulged her dark side constantly splitting her psyche apart, so much she had two personas: Perpguillam Brown, the perfect daughter, and Peri Brown, subjugated maiden between the king's sheets.

And I remember "Baby, come home"

I remember "Baby, come home"

I remember "Baby, come home"

I remember "Baby, come home"

What kind of hell did this _monster_ put her through for her to react like this? Lanzarote was the final straw. Walking, at midnight with no clothes save for a thin nightgown barely covering her legs, tears, she did not know, for she had long stopped crying -Howard had beaten the fight out of her- with his cum dripping between her thighs. She always think about leaving it all behind her, the nights where feigning sleep only prolonged the inevitable, and the morning after. Janine noticed her odd behavior and she had to lie, saying she was fine. However, it no longer mattered to Peri anymore...

Then Five stepped in, helping to heal the surface scars.

Then, Six healing the deeper ones inside, hidden from view and conscious thought subsuming the twisted memories under a mask of intellect. Peri never heard the cries of the Doctor as he sat in his garden, watching a candle, pink/white with gold ribbons wrapped around it, burn. He wanted nothing more than to hold her close and tell her thoughts don't have to drown her true self, her soul. However, he refrained: no hugging, touching, or comforting her.

 

 

_It felt good, but at what price? Could she change?_

_It’s what she wanted, right?_

“No!” The first sign of rebellion.

_But it was pleasurable, forced to make love. Was it worth it, to save everyone and lose yourself in the process?_

_Another nightmare..._

_He’s rough, brutal, dominating..._

_But he calls it lovemaking._

_Deeper...harder...rougher._

_She’s breaking and he knows it._ “Give up” _This time she fights back._

_Peri understands now she’s nothing more than his toy, to bend, submit to his will, manipulate, break, subsume, consume, and make his own._

 

 

 

 

_Did you ever love her? Do you know?_

_Or did you never want to be alone?_

_And she was singing "Baby, come home"_

_"Baby, come home"_

Bill was in the Tardis library, looking at a leather-bound tome with stories of past companions and doctors when a piece of parchment being used as a bookmark glowed softly. She unfolded it and gasped.

_She's in a long black coat tonight_

_Waiting for me in the downpour outside_

_She's singing "Baby come home" in a melody of tears_

_While the rhythm of the rain keeps time_

Peri's story played out in her hands, the ink alive with movement, memories of her life before the rescue that put her in Five's life and the adventures that followed.

_And I remember "Baby, come home"_

_"Baby, come home"_

_"Baby, come home"_

_"Baby, come home"_

Tears began to fall from her eyes as she witnessed the nightmares, struggling to not scream as the tide of memory consumed, falling to her knees and blacking out still trapped in the psychic nightmare. ,Hours later, she awoke in Twelve’s arms with a headache, the parchment was now on top of the gold latticed cream cover of the book .

"How did you know?" "Your mind was screaming out. I'm sorry for not warning you beforehand,” he explained, all the while mentally kicking himself for forgetting that one simple rule! "I should have told you that some of these books are not 'normal' ... they have psychic records inside of past companions lives before and after they've met and traveled with me." "So why did it show me Peri's story and pulled me in?" Bill queried still woozy from the abrupt separation of her psyche from the psionic parchment's grip. "Family, or the loss of one. Peri lost her dad, and Howard replaced him. You were adopted, never knew your mother. The connection only activates if the handler is on the same psychic frequency as the creator." “Same sick misfortune,” she muttered then winced. Twelve then sent her off to sleep while he opened it up and relived his companion’s memories and relaxed.

_Did you ever love her? Do you know?_

_Or did you never want to be alone?_

_And she was singing "Baby, come home"_

_"Baby, come home"_

 

 

 

           

 

 

           

                       

           

 


End file.
